


We were always just like this

by xxDreamy



Series: I am your secret and you are mine [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealous Magnus Bane, Kisses, M/M, Party, Secret Relationship, first I love you, soft idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: A collection of short soft stories about what happened before "I am your secret and you are mine" aka everything that had place during those 7 years and led to their marriage
Relationships: Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: I am your secret and you are mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581736
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	1. You are so dead, Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! <3
> 
> I wrote it yesterday and God, I hope it fits the original plot! :') Enjoy those sappy idiots! <3
> 
> D.
> 
> PS. Find me on twitter @Dreamy_Arrow and if you'd like, leave something under the hashtag #IAYSAYAM. Thank you for all kudos and comments <3

“I love parties!”, Maia shouts loudly into the moving crowd. Alec giggles by her side and Clary leans closer to gently put her lips on her cheek. He is sure she murmurs something akin to ‘silly’ but he is too far to be sure.

“I have to agree with you on that, my dear”, Magnus tells her, grinning widely when he stares at the girls. Alec suddenly wants him to look in his direction and not leave his eyes for the whole evening.

“I hate parties”, he grunts because he is somehow desperate to get some attention from his boyfriend at this point.

“Spoilsport”, Magnus huffs, playfully sticking his tongue at him.

“You two are just-”, Clary facepalms loudly. “I can’t with you, we need a drink”, she tugs at Maia’s hand to get her closer to the bar.

“Insufferable”, Alec whispers and Magnus lifts his curious eyes at him. “That’s what we are”, he tells him. “That’s what you are, I mean”, he corrects himself.

“Jerk”, Magnus bites back. “You’ll take it back”

“Oh, really?”, Alec asks him quietly, leaning over him to get closer to his face. “Bring it on, Mr. Bane”, he tells him, making Magnus shiver a little.

“I’m gonna punch you”, he shouts after him, bringing the attention of few guest on them.

“I don’t doubt it, I’ll get you a martini to minimalize the impact”, he teases him, sending him a kiss in the air. Magnus pretends to be pissed for a second while they’re eyeing each other (or rather eye-fucking) but when Alec turns around, ready to talk to bartender, his eyes wander lower.

Well, _that_ ass. Magnus is not angry at all.

Magnus doesn’t like it. He really, really hates it. It was supposed to be a nice network gala, just like every year but this time with them secretly dating. It was meant to be a great time, hopefully followed by a different kind of wonderful night but now Magnus is here, sipping his certainly _too hot martini_ and staring at his boyfriend being all chatty with another man.

Alec is never chatty.

“Who the fuck is that?”, he murmurs angrily to himself, suddenly feeling a presence by his side.

“Evan”, Izzy answers, her voice cheerful but with a hint of irritation.

“Evan like ex-boyfriend-Evan-big-love-Evan who didn’t want to be with Alec because he was getting famous?”, Magnus asks her, shocked.

“Turns out this girl there”, Jace chimes in and Magnus follows his gaze. “Yup, the blond one, she got an engagement in this new show _Who_ and she’s going to play the main role”

“I don’t understand”, Magnus breathes shakily.

“He came with her, it looks like fame isn’t so bad for him anymore. Maybe he didn’t like being in his sister’s shadow or something”, the young Lightwood explains, taking a sip of her drink.

“And it looks like he decided to win Alec over again”, Jace huffs angrily, rolling his eyes at the scene.

“What are we looking at?”, Helen asks them, bumping his arm with Izzy’s. Aline follows quickly behind her, leaning her head on her shoulder.

Too drunk, they all are too wasted.

“I don’t like that”, Magnus states firmly and Jace snorts by his side.

“Jealous, are we?”, he teases him and it takes everything in Magnus not to make a silly comment about the person Alec _is supposed to flirt with_ for fucks sake.

Alec should flirt with _him._

“I am not jealous”, he deadpans, gritting his teeth. “I am worried, I heard stories about this _Evan_ ”, he almost spits out. “He doesn’t seem like the right person for Alec”

“Alec doesn’t look like he minds it though”, Simon tells him from behind, leaning his head on Magnus’ shoulder, his gaze glued to said men. There is a strong scent of alcohol around him.

Alec _giggles_ and Magnus loses it, it’s fucking enough, this _fucking bitch is getting closer to him, what the actual fuck are you doing-_

“That’s it”, he states, making a step in their direction. Simon’s head falls from his shoulder too quickly what makes the man stumble. He doesn’t meet the floor only because Izzy catches his arm. Magnus doesn’t care however, angrily racing towards the scene.

“ _You’ve got to be kidding me_ ”, he thinks, watching Alec’s ex catching his tie between those _filthy fucking fingers-_

“Hello, darlings”, he says cheerfully, hooking his arm eloquently with Alec’s. “Sorry to interrupt but I really need to steal you, important stuff”, he sends his boyfriend a blinding grin which Alec quickly reacts to, with a small one of his own. Magnus moves his brown irises to look at _this biggest piece of shit out there_ and smiles sweetly. “Magnus Bane”, he says, extending his hand.

“Evan Rouling”, he answers him, irritated. “I’m sorry, but we were having a conversation here”, he tells him politely, his eyes shining warningly.

“About what if I may ask?”, Magnus prompts him, trying to keep his cool.

“I believe those matters should be known for me and Alec only”, the man deadpans and Magnus raises his eyebrows at him.

“I believe those _matters_ had a painful impact last time. Alec is smart enough not to step into the same river twice. Or to put his dick somewhere where it wasn’t wanted before”, he counters, enjoying the face Evan makes. “Now if you’ll excuse us”, he tugs at Alec’s jacket, not waiting for the man to find his tongue again.

“What was that?”, Alec chokes out when they are far enough from his ex.

“That was just a begging of my speech”, he answers, slightly irritated.

“What speech?”, his boyfriend asks him, clearly dumbfounded.

“You are so dead, Lightwood”, he states firmly and turns around on his feet to disappear from the room.

He needs to cool down a little.

Like right now.

“Magnus?”, Alec whispers quietly into the room. It’s one of those upstairs where people come to take a breath away from the party or, you know, _do things_. He doesn’t get any answer but he steps in, noticing his boyfriend’s features in the dark.

“I’m not talking to you”, Magnus tells him, folding his arms on his chest. He feels like a baby but _no, he is not going to talk to this son of a bitch right now-_

“Magnus”, Alec repeats, kneeling in front of him.

“Don’t do that”, he warns him, sending him an angry stare.

“Don’t do what?”, Alec asks him innocently, sending him one of his blinding smiles.

“Cute. Stop being cute, I’m trying to be pissed here”, he moves his gaze to escape Alec’s hazel eyes.

“Magnus”, he says again, pouting a little. He leans closer and kisses his knee and then his thigh, resting his head there for a little. Even through the material Magnus can feel the smile that overcomes Alec’s face. He huffs, shifting aside, and stands on his feet to get out of the room. “Come here”, Alec tugs at his hand when he moves to the door. Magnus wriggles slightly but he stops after a second, his brown irises staring at the ground. “You were jealous”, Alec tells him. It’s so annoying, like it wasn’t the most obvious thing in the world. He tries to escape his hold but his boyfriend cradles his face in his palms gently. “Hi, beautiful”, he whispers and Magnus rolls his eyes at him.

“It doesn’t help your situation”, he states firmly and Alec grins at him, leaning closer to bump their noses together.

“You were jealous”, he says proudly and Magnus huffs, pouting like a small child.

“I was _not_ jealous”, he replies stubbornly what makes Alec’s smile widen even more.

“You were jealous _about me_ ”, he giggles lightly and _God, save him,_ Magnus loves this sound. “You’re ridiculous, Magnus Bane”, he tells him happily.

“Oh, I am ridiculous? Excuse me? You just went there and let this man, this _bitch,_ your fucking ex just, just- _paw you_ and you say I am ridiculous? Oh, I’m so sorry for being so protective of my boyf-”, warm lips close around his own, making him lose his words. Magnus almost melts against them. _Almost._ “Nope”, he says, moving back and looking at grinning Alec.

“I was just being nice”, he states innocently and Magnus wants to shake him so bad.

“Just nice? He was trying to- _ugh_ , I don’t want to imagine that or I’m going to have his bloody head on the floor”, he explains and Alec snorts, amused.

“God”, Alec breathes. “You’re so-”, he giggles, moving closer to put his hands on Magnus’ neck again.

“Oh, tell me how _I am_ apparently when my boyfriend all but flirts with other men”, he sticks his finger into Alec’s chest. Somehow, that comment makes him smile even more and draw him into another kiss.

“I love you”, Alec blurts out, his hazel irises looking like shining stars. “God, I love you”, he laughs happily and Magnus is quite sure if he wasn’t holding his face, he would be jumping in place right now.

“What?”, he whispers, feeling his knees go to jelly.

“I love you, only you. God, I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you and _you are everything_ ”, he confesses, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “Only you, Magnus Bane. I love you and I don’t want to ever love anyone else”, he explains, making Magnus heart stutter in his chest.

“That’s what you realized because I was jealous?”, he asks him, frowning. Alec laughs, resting their foreheads together.

“No”, he giggles, claiming Magnus’ mouth into another kiss. “No”, he repeats, moving his lips slowly to his ear. “But that’s what made me realize you should know”

“You”, Magnus starts slowly. “You, Alexander Lightwood, are so fucked”, he tells him, trying to appear angry.

“Not yet”, Alec bites back with a blinding smirk and leans closer to kiss Magnus again. He moans against his mouth, tugging at his jacket, his fingers catching his tie. He lets Alec push him against the wall and do all those things Magnus suddenly dreams about. There’s a single thought rushing through his mind and he stops dead in his tracks. “If you’re still angry, I promise to make it up to you, all of it”, Alec whispers against his skin, his hot lips moving down his neck.

“Alexander”, he half moans and half begs. “Damn you”, he breathes, closing his eyes and arching against him. It takes him a second to compose himself but he pushes his boyfriend away again.

“What?”, he whines, biting the skin which was covered by Magnus’ shirt just a second ago.

“I love you”, he whispers, eager to do it before he forgets what he should say.

“Oh”, Alec stills, his lips pressed to his chest. He moves himself to look into Magnus’ wide eyes and giggles again.

Magnus really can’t stand that. He really _can’t._

“You do?”, he asks quietly, almost unsure.

“Can’t believe you’re asking me that”, he stutters out, staring at him. “I love you”, Magnus says again, circling his arms around his neck.

“I love you too”, Alec replies giddily and lunges at him, pressing him even harder against the wall. “I love you too”, he repeats against his lips, making Magnus giggle along with him.

They spend the rest of the night here, enjoying each other’s company and savouring every kiss they can give.

It’s excitement, it’s pleasure and it’s love.

The last one is a definitive winner of the night.


	2. Prince with a single rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I hope you'll like this one <3 Enjoy!
> 
> D.
> 
> #IAYSAYAM

**Prince with a single rose**

Each year on Valentine’s Day we swoon over our favourite celebrities. Can you blame us though? Fancy date at the restaurant, breathtaking proposal in Paris or maybe a quiet night in with Netflix, tons of food and a single Instagram photo to tease us. As they say: choose your fighter. No matter how prepared we seem to be, this unique day always makes us emotional. I always tell myself ‘this year is different, this year I won’t be feeling overwhelmed’ but guess what, I am single and I have no other option than focusing on others’ happiness. Sounds lame but hey, it’s why you are still getting fresh news from me!

Right! When it comes to updates, it certainly didn’t go unnoticed when the internet exploded yesterday.

Magnus Bane (known as devilishly handsome Aaron Stewart) and Alexander Lightwood (his equally attractive partner in crime) seem to be more than just acquaintances from set of one of the most popular shows of this decade. Our sources don’t lie! Those two were seen yesterday during their date in a fancy New York’s restaurant. The photos posted on Twitter speak for themselves so I will leave you to them!

_Cindy Fresco_

“Oh my God”, Magnus chokes out, holding a hand over his face. He leans aside, hiding his face in a pillow, helplessly trying to stop himself from laughing. He peeks from his place, opening one brown eye and staring at the screen. “Alexander, oh my God”, he wheezes, tears strolling down his cheeks. “Look at you, you are so extra”, he snorts with his irises glued to his phone.

“Stop it”, Alec deadpans, rolling his eyes with irritation. “I didn’t know someone saw us”, he whispers more to himself than to Magnus.

“So dramatic”, he sums up and Alec grunts, folding his arms on his chest.

“I hate you”, he tells him, closing his eyelids to hide the embarrassment.

“I knew you kneeling in front of me to give me a rose was a hilarious move but I didn’t know it could look so ridiculous on the photo”, Magnus adds with a huge grin on his face.

“I hate them, I hate them all, I hate Simon and Luke, I hate this stupid bet and I hate you”, Alec sums up, hiding his head in his palms, absentmindedly pulling at his hair. Magnus swallows the laugh and leans closer, suddenly worried.

“Oh, baby”, he sighs. “You don’t”, he says, trying to cheer him up. Alec doesn’t answer him so he leans closer, putting his chin on his shoulder. “Alexander”, he mutters into his ear. “Please, what’s wrong? I didn’t want you to feel bad, I just found it a little funny but I loved it, you must know it”

“You certainly showed me how much you liked it when we came back to my loft”, Alec replies, a small smirk appearing on his face. He takes a deep breath and looks at his boyfriend, biting his lip nervously. “I knew I would lose the bet”, he confesses quietly and Magnus’ eyes widen slightly.

“What?”, he whispers, dumbfounded. “Why would you make a bet then?”

“It’s ridiculous”, he answers, moving his head aside to avoid Magnus’ questioning gaze.

“Alexander”, his boyfriend says, almost warningly, and in one swift move he finds himself on Alec’s lap. His fingers dance slowly on his shoulders and they tickles his neck when he lifts his hands to cup his face. His hazel eyes meet Magnus and he smiles, unable to resist his boyfriend’s shining irises.

“Luke just dropped it like that”, he starts slowly. “And Simon caught up with it ‘oh, you’re both so single, just spend a night together as friends’ and I was one step from telling him I’m going to enjoy my time with you for the whole evening but he mentioned this bet and I-”

“You what? Oh, come on, I was there, you what?”, Magnus prompts him, his fingertips moving over Alec’s cheeks, bringing him much needed comfort.

“I thought it’s our first Valentines together and it was a perfect excuse to just take you somewhere, fuck this stupid bowing thing”, he snorts unwillingly. “Okay, it was a little funny, I felt like some prince while giving you that rose. So ostentatious”, he shakes his head disbelievingly. “But it was worth it, I could take you for a real dinner and enjoy your company and even without kissing in public, this was one of the best days I’ve spent with you”, he adds, shrugging a little. “I wanted it to be nice but now when I see these photos, maybe I really made you feel uncomfortable, maybe it was stupid, maybe I shouldn’t-”, he doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Magnus leans closer and claims his lips eagerly.

“You stupid, stupid man”, he breathes between the kisses. “I can’t believe you did it for me, I really hate you”, he tells him, pulling at his lower lip and making him gasp loudly. “God, I love you”, he whispers, desperately trying to catch a breath without breaking the connection. “Ridiculous man”, he repeats, fingers tangling in Alec’s hair. He moans, bringing him closer by his hips and Magnus smiles against his lips. “I. Love. You”, he pants out, giving Alec short pecks on the lips. He draws back, moving his hands to rest on his shoulders. Alec looks at him, mouth swollen, hazel eyes wide-opened.

“What?”, he asks him, his voice breathless. His boyfriends sends him a small smile, then a big grin and finally, he giggles like the happiest kid in the world after getting his favourite present.

“You deserve so much things, Alexander Lightwood”, he tells him honestly and Alec lifts his eyebrows at him in question. Magnus steals another kiss and another, each one followed by a joyful laugh escaping from his chest. “Take me to bed”, he states firmly and Alec’s hands shake a little on his skin. “Or wait, no”, he interrupts him before he can lift him. He leans back, taking his phone from the tea table.

@MagnusBane Thank you @SimonLewis for this wonderful bet, now I have both a beautiful rose AND a full stomach, it worked out well for me, two birds – one stone. Yum!

“Okay”, he breathes, resting his forehead against Alec’s. He moves his nose a little, making them bump. “Now you can take me to bed”, he grins, licking his lip quickly. Alec follows the movement, his mouth quirking in a smile.

“What did you write?”, he asks him curiously, one brow raised.

“Something teasing but worth your efforts”, he sticks his tongue at him. “I’ll show you later, maybe when you make me dinner”, he prompts lightly.

“Who said I’m gonna be a cook? You keep mentioning I’m terrible”, he huffs, standing from the couch, his hands holding Magnus’ hips firmly. “If we order in, we get to spend more time _there_ ”, he tries it on with him.

“Oh, you convinced me”, he sighs dramatically.

“Thought so”, Alec snorts into his neck, kissing him gently. “I would like to hear more about all those things I deserve”, he adds, adjusting Magnus in his arms what makes him yelp.

“Idiot”, he punches him in the chest.

“But you love me”, Alec teases him with a smirk.

“Shut up and come here”, he giggles, cradling his face in his palms again and bringing him closer into a kiss.

Alec could do anything for this laugh.

He definitely intends to do everything for this man.


End file.
